Petite fleur
by Sssaki
Summary: La bande de Shaolan accueille une nouvelle élève dans leur classe....Sakura kimonoto belle mignonne adorable tout les qualités pour faire fondre Shaolan pas sur celui ci aime beaucoup Rika! Il n'y a pas que sa le problème c'est qu'on veut sent prendre a n
1. Chapter 1

One shot:Petite fleur.

Au Japon dans une petite ville nommée tomoeda c'était la rentrée au mois de septembre au lycée Shizo, un garçon d' 1metres 80,yeux marrons chocolat,muscler mais pas trop avec son uniforme noir composée d'un pantalon qui a l'air de lui serrer sa chemise blanche et sa veste noir sur ses épaules et ses cheveux en batailles qui lui retomber sur le front attendait contre un mur.  
Garçon:Mais ou il est j'aurai du aller le chercher ce crétin!

???:Salut Shaolan désole je suis en retard!!!Le nommer Shaolan le frappa sur le crâne  
???:Aie mais heuuuu!!  
Shaolan:Ou est passer le réveil que je t'ai acheter Takashi??  
Takashi 1m76, ses yeux sont sans arrêts fermes un peu maigre il portait lui aussi l'uniforme de lycéen, son pantalon par contre était très large, et ses cheveux sont légèrement en bataille...  
Takashi:Ben...tu savais que le mot réveil venez de ? Shaolan se mit à courir a l'intérieur du lycée.  
Takashi:Sal traître reviens!

Quelques minutes plus tard en classe.

le professeur prit la parole  
Prof:Bonjour a tous!  
Elèves:Bonjour Monsieur Terada!  
Mr Terada sourit  
Mr Terada:Bien j'ai l'impression que j'ai eu tout le monde l'année dernière!Il balaya la classe des yeux.  
Mr terada:Bien je vais devoir me présenter quand même!Mais d'abord nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élevé qui vient des États-Unis mais qui est née au Japon!!Entre donc!  
Une jeune fille d'1m67 entra les cheveux chatins claire, avec une petite jupe bleu lui arrivant jusqu'au genou, une chemise blanche avec aussi sa veste (oui voila l'uniforme féminin) une petite poitrine d'environ 85B, une petite taille fine, de belles jambes et enfin c'est magnifique yeux verts pétillant plein de malice...  
Shaolan la regarda, elle lui sourit timidement.

Mr terada:Tu peux te présenter!  
???:Je m'appelle Sakura Kimonoto et je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance a tou...  
Des élèves entèrent sans prendre la peine de frapper.2garçon et 2 filles, un garçon cheveux noir corbeau avec une petite boucles d'oreilles sur son oreille,portant des lunettes noir,il etait pas habiller de son uniforme mais d'un jean large et d'un simple tee-shirt.

Garçon:Mh? Il balaya la classe du regard et s'arrêta sur Shaolan et Takashi.  
Garçon:Hey Terada pourquoi ce con de Shaolan est dans ma classe?  
Shaolan:C'est qui tu traites de con? Tu arrive en retard, avec tes lunettes de merde et en plus tu te permet de faire le malin!Un ouh générale se fit entendre.  
Garçon:J'aimerai passer une année sans emmerde c'est claire ou il faut que je te lance des avertissements?  
Terada:Sa suffit Kyo!!!Allez vous asseoir n'avait pas honte une nouvelle élève est présente regarde l'image que tu lui montre de toi!!!  
Kyo:Monsieur Terada dois-je vous rappelle qui vous sauvez la vie? Le visage de Monsieur Terada se crispa  
Kyo:Quand a la nouvelle élève je m'en fou!Kyo regarda Sakura froidement.  
Takashi:Ta aucun respect moi qui croyez que tu allais être un peu plus mature cette année je me trompe c'est vraiment dommage!Une jeune fille se leva de sa chaise,des petits couettes de chaque cote de sa tête,son uniforme qui lui allait bien ,se dirigea vers la sortie.  
Kyo:Tu va ou Chiharu?  
Chiharu:Je me casse d'ici je suis fatiguée de t'entendre avec ta vieille bande a la con!Regarde moi cette Kaede et cette Naoko pff vous me fêtes vraiment pitié les filles!allai oublier l'autre qui avait l'intention de brûler le lycée je me demande bien pourquoi il te garde encore ici? Tu peux m'expliquer Tenshi? Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et des chuchotements se firent...  
Mr terada ne savait plus quoi faire il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de sa classe a cause des éléments perturbateurs, il rangea discrètement ses affaires.  
Kyo:Bref...Shaolan n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit au sinon...  
Shaolan:OU SINON QUOI tu crois me faire peur ! Mais je suis blazer de voir ta gueule je me casse!Il se leva prit ses affaires suivit par Takashi, 2filles, 1garçon et Chiharu qui prit le soin de prendre la main de Sakura pour l'emmener avec elle.Takashi prit le soin de pousser Tenshi sur le cote.

A l'intérieur...

Takashi:Attends nous maître Xiaolang!!  
Shaolan:Takashi arrête de m'appeler comme sa!Tomoyo,Eriol et Lika je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous saluez désole!Tomoyo lui fit la bise et Lika l'embrassa sur le front.Tomoyo de longs cheveux bleu comme la nuit,sa peau blanche de la porcelaine,et son sourire qui a réussi a faire craquer Eriol...  
Eriol cheveux courts un peu qui lui tombe sur le front, il n'a pas de trait asiatique mais plutôt europeen,il a des lunettes,il a l'air le plus intelligent du groupe et enfin Lika cheveux courts qui lui arrive jusqu'au cou,de petits yeux marrons,et son corps de rêve...  
Eriol:Pas grave t'était occuper on est en 1ere et ils faut pas qu'on deconne comme l'année dernière!!  
Chiharu bailla en s'étirant  
Chiharu:Sa va être dur!!!  
Lika:Il faut qu'on pense a travaille pour les examens de l'année prochaine!  
Tomoyo: Qu'ont?????Mais tu rigole toi tu as ton Bac d'office!Ils se mirent a rire.  
Chiharu:Hey je t'ai oublier excuse moi!Heu c'est Sakura c'est ça? Sakura hocha de la tête timidement.  
Tomoyo:Sakura je te présente Takashi, Chiharu, Eriol, Lika et enfin le leader du groupe Shaolan on est ensemble depuis le bac a sable!!!  
Tous:Salut!!  
Shaolan: leader????  
Sakura rouge:Bonjour merci de m'avoir accueilli!  
Takashi:Bon c'était la rentrée la plus calme que j'ai connu moi!Shaolan pourquoi tu la pas sauter dessus?  
Shaolan:J'étais trop fatigué désole!  
Eriol:avais ouvert les paris en plus!je dois rentre tout les billets au gars de l'équipe de foot!  
Tomoyo:Ta intérêt a tout rentre enfin... sa vous dit de venir chez moi aujourd'hui?  
Chiharu:Ouais on vient comme d'habitude!!!  
Tomoyo:Tu est la bien venue Sakura!  
Sakura:ben sa se fait quand même pas de...  
Chiharu:Tu seras toujours la bienvenue...  
Shaolan:Petite fleur.  
Sakura rougit violemment ce qui fit éclater de rire tout le monde.

7mois plus tard en Mars  
Sakura courait dans le long couloir du lycée pour se rentre a son cours de Maths.Elle bouscula quelqu'un et fit tomber toute ses affaires...  
Sakura:Au non!!!Zut je sui vraiment désole!  
Voix:Tu est toujours désole tu commence a gonfler sérieusement  
Sakura:Tenshi?  
Tenshi:Qui veut tu que ce soit dautres? Il la plaqua violement contre le mur par le cou.  
Sakura:Tu m'étrangle arrête...  
Celle-ci commença suffoquer dangereusement.Il lui chuchota a l'oreille:"tu est a moi je surveille tout les gestes que tu fait"il la lâcha et la fit tomber parterre  
Tenshi:A plus bouffonne!  
Sakura se mit a pleurer silencieusement en ramassant ses affaires,arriver devant la porte de son cours elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main et frappa a la porte.

Entrez

Sakura entra et s'excusa de son retard  
Melle mizuki:Au moins tu dit la vérité pas comme certain!En regardant Eriol et Takashi.  
Sakura le visage rouge sourit doucement  
Melle Mizuki:Sakura tu vas bien?  
Sakura pleura a chaude larmes sous les regards d'incompréhension de ces camarades et de Tomoyo et la bande.  
Melle Mizuki:Tenshi accompagne la a l'infirmerie!  
Sakura:NON sa va allez!!  
Melle Mizuki:Bon c'est comme tu veux!  
Sakura tête baissée partit s'asseoir près de Shaolan.Elle pensé qu'il allait lui demander ce qui n'aller pas mais il ne dit aucun mot.Eriol regarda shaolan mais celui-ci était trop occupé a regarder Lika...

Apres les cours...

Sakura se rafraîchir le visage d'eau froide Chiharu et Tomoyo arrivèrent peu après..  
Tomoyo:Sakura tu va mieux?  
Sakura:Oui ne vous inquiétez pas un coup de blues c'est tout!  
Chiharu lui prit les mains et la regarda d'un air inquiet  
Chiharu:Jaime pas quand tu est triste petite soeur!C'est Shaolan c'est sa?  
Sakura hocha la tête elles ne devaient rien savoir.  
Tomoyo:Ne te rends pas malade a cause de lui mais je pense qu'il est temps que tu lui dise que tu est amoureuse de lui!Sakura rougit  
Sakura:Il a des yeux que pour Lika des fois même je l'envie...  
Chiharu:Ne dit pas sa il faut tenter le tout pour le tout au sinon tu le regrettera toute ta vie!  
Sakura:Tu as raison.  
Tomoyo:Le combat est ouvert Sakura!Elles rirent et Chiharu remaquilla Sakura  
Elles sortirent des toilettes pour aller déjeuner.

Dans la cour du lycée

Eriol et Shaolan assit sur le banc et Takashi debout s'amuser a jeté des pierres.  
Eriol:Dit Shaolan..  
Shaolan:Mmmh?  
Eriol:Ta vu comment Sakura a pleurer je m'inquiète pour elle!  
Takashi:Sa ma vraiment fait mal de l'avoir vu pleure c'est la première fois depuis qu'on la connaît.  
Shaolan:La petite fleur a un problème peut être que c'est d'arriver en retard qui la rend triste.  
Eriol:Dit pas de conneries en plus toi aussi t'es arrivé en retard 5minutes avant elle!  
Takashi se rua sur Shaolan et l'attrapa par le col.  
Shaolan:TAKASHI LACHE MOI!!  
Takashi:Alors c'est qui ta nouvelle proie hinnnn Shaolan chéri???????????  
Eriol fit mine de réfléchir pendant que Shaolan essaye de se dégager de son meilleur ami  
Eriol:Lika c'est elle que tu aime!Takashi lâcha Shaolan et se passa une main dans les cheveux Shaolan se sentit mal a l'aise.  
Shaolan:Deconne pas Lika c'est comme ma petite soeur!  
Eriol:Les filles arrivent avec les déjeuners.  
Tomoyo, Lika et Chiharu arrivèrent avec des sachets remplis de bonnes choses...  
Tomoyo:Sa n'a pas l'air délicieux??  
Eriol:Oui mais tes lèvres encore plus.Il l'embrassa doucement.  
Takashi:Aller faire sa ailleurs!Ou est Sakura?  
Lika:je lai vu tout a l'heure elle ne va pas bien!  
Chiharu:On est sortit des toilettes et en chemin et elle a décidé de partir à la bibliothèque.  
Shaolan fronça les sourcils   
Lika:On ira la voir après viens Shaolan je t'ais préparer un...  
Shaolan se leva  
Shaolan:Je vais voir Sakura!Et il partit en courant en traversant la cour.

Dans la bibliothèque  
Sakura avait la tête poser sur la table elle reflechisait a ce que Chiharu et Tomoyo lui avait dit.  
Sakura:Chère Shaolan tu sais on se connaît bien maintenant mais il y a quelque chose que...non sa fait trop "j'ai une maladie"mmh?  
Une main vint se poser sur son épaule  
Voix:Coucou bouffonne!  
Sakura:Tenshi!Elle se leva de sa chaise  
Tenshi:Pourquoi ta peur allez viens c'est moi qui m'occupe de la bibliothèque quand la gérante DEJEUNE tu savais?  
Sakura se mit a comprendre très vite qu'ils étaient les seules a être dans cette immense bibliothèque.  
Sakura:Non...Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.Elle ne peut rien faire contre un garçon comme Tenshi qui a une immense carrure et après toute les rumeurs qu'elle a entendu a son sujet sur des viols de jeunes filles.  
Elle lui lança sur la tête les grosses encyclopédies ranger sur les étagés.  
Tenshi en esquiva une, mais la deuxième il la reçu en pleine figure.  
Tenshi le visage rougit hurla:Petite salope tu va me le payer!Il se mit a courir derrière elle, Sakura se rua a l'espace BD et se cacha sous une table en respirant le moins possible.  
Tenshi:Sakura!!!!Ou bien tu préfère que je t'appelle petite fleur comme le fait ce lover de Shaolan.  
Le poux de Sakura s'accéléra de plus en plus quand elle vit les chaussures de tenshi sous ses yeux.  
Tenshi:Je commence a perdre patience et a sérieusement m'énerver!il donna un coup de pied dans la table de sakura et il découvrit celle-ci a quatre pattes.  
Tenshi:Jai bien fait de m'énerver non? Il l'attrapa par les cheveux ce qui la fit ce mettre debout.  
Tenshi:tu me rend fou Sakura tu comprend ça?A chaque fois que je te vois ton corps, des yeux,des cheveux et ta belle bouche et ton parfum de pêche qui reste des heures ou que tu passe dans les couloirs,les salles partout partout je le sens...  
Sakura:je t'en supplie laisse moi partir!elle se mit a pleurer de plus en plus fort.  
Tenshi:Je t'ai trouver je te garde!il lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre celle-ci poussa un cri elle tomba sur les genoux.Il la rejoignis au sol et lui déboutonna la chemise lentement puis il passa une main sous sa jupe en touchant l'élastique de sa culotte et il s'allongea sur celle-ci  
Papa...Chiharu...Tomoyo...Eriol...Takashi...Lika...Shaolan...Maman!  
Voix:SAKURA!!Tenshi se leva brusquement d'elle et vit Shaolan se jeter sur lui en le frappant de toute ces forces dans le ventre Sakura se leva et s'enfuit en courant dans la bibliothèque...  
Shaolan très énerver le frappa sur le visage et jeta son corps contre la porte de la bibliothèque Tenshi tomba sur le sol du couloir il se mit debout rapidement et se mit a courir.

Dans la cour  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un Tenshi le visage en sang et sa chemise déchirée et ce n'était pas finit...  
Tenshi:AU SECOURS SHAOLAN EST DEVENU FOU!!!Shaolan arriva et pris la tete de celle-ci et la cogna contre le mur.  
Eriol:IL VA LE TUER!!  
Lika:Shaolan ARRETE!!Des élèves de l'équipe de foot retenir le "monstre" qui se debater de toutes ses forces.  
Chiharu:Qu'est ce qui te prend Shaolan t'es malade??  
Tomoyo:Explique nous au lieu de d'agiter!!  
Kyo s'avança les mains dans les poches sa cigarette dans la bouche en regardant Tenshi d'un regard noir.  
Kyo:Ta fait quoi toi hein?  
Shaolan:Si je serai pas venu attend a la bibliothèque il serait en ce moment entrain...  
Kyo:Li tais toi Tenshi t'es un mec non? Alors ta des couilles tu va dire a tout le monde ce que tu fouettez dans la bibliothèque!!  
Lika ouvrit grand les yeux.  
Tenshi:allai violer sakura!Tous poussèrent des cris de stupeur, Lika mit ses mains sur sa bouche, Tomoyo et Chiharu sautèrent sur Tenshi en le griffant mais Eriol les retint par le bras.  
Les professeurs arrivèrent avec le directeur. Shaolan et Tenshi furent convoquer dans le bureau.24heures plus tard Tenshi fut renvoyer du lycée immédiatement et placer en maison de correction en attend son jugement.Les policiers recherchèrent Sakura disparu dans la nature. Tous étaient inquiets surtout Fujitaka et le lycée se mobilisa pour la recherche de Sakura. Quand à Shaolan lui chercher nuit et jour sa petite fleur de cerisier...

Fujitaka préparait du thé dans sa cuisine il était très tôt 6h00 exactement la mine fatigué il prit sa tasse se dirigea dans son salon mais on sonna à la porte.Il posa sa tasse brutalement en la faisant presque se renversée puis se précipita dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.Une femme se jeta dans ses bras en pleurs ses valises près d'elle avec ses longs cheveux bleu nuit brillants comme ceux de Tomoyo et de sa peau blanche comme la porcelaine vêtu d'une chemise rose pale et d'un simple pantalon noir a pince accompagnée d'une belle paire de talons blanche.

Fujitaka: Nadesiko...  
Nadesiko: Ou est mon bébé?  
Fujitaka: La police la recherche et tout son lycée c'est mobilisé aussi ne t'inquiète pas on va la retrouver! Entre avant d'attraper froid! Elle le lâcha et pris son manteau ses valises aider par celui-ci.

Au lycée

Shaolan marchait dans les couloirs du lycée encore désert a cette heure s'il a fouillait et refouillait les moindre recoins de ce lycée plusieurs fois avec Eriol, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Lika, Takashi avec ses potes de l'équipe de foot des terminales et même des professeur... .Il soupira et s'assit près de la porte de la bibliothèque avec dans les mains des feuilles de toutes les salles du lycée les étages etc.  
Shaolan: Ou es-tu Sakura? Il entendit des bruits de bas se diriger vers lui il fronça les sourcils et reconnut Kyo toujours avec sa cigarette dans la bouche laissant une épaisse fumée blanche derrière lui.  
Kyo: Shaolan Xiaolang Li que fais-tu ici? Tu es très matinale!  
Shaolan: Je te retourne la question!!  
Kyo: je me ballade c'est tout!  
Shaolan: AH dans un lycée original!!! Kyo fit tomber sa cigarette et l'écrasa avec son pied près de Shaolan.  
Shaolan se leva et lui fit face  
Shaolan: Tu pourrais respecter le travail des femmes de ménages!!  
Kyo: Elles sont payes pour faire sa!  
Shaolan: Ne m'énerve pas j'ai d'autres problèmes en ce moment!  
Kyo: C'est pour sa que je te cherche imbécile pour chercher Sakura.  
Shaolan attrapa Kyo par le col de sa chemise.  
Shaolan: Je ne veux pas de ton aide c'est clair  
Kyo: Très bien mais tu va me donner ça. Il lui arracha les feuilles des mains de Shaolan et s'enfuit en courant.  
Shaolan: Enfoiré bouffe les tes feuilles tsss! Kyo monta les escaliers qui mène jusqu'au toit il éclata de rire.  
Kyo: Alors alors qu'est ce que c'est?  
Sur les feuilles des plans d'organisations pour chercher Sakura. Il regarda les feuilles une par une puis il écarquilla les yeux  
Kyo se mit à lire le rapport de Shaolan pour le directeur: Vendredi après la tentative de viol de Tenshi. Kaede et Naoko on cherchait dans la bibliothèque elles ont affirmer ne pas avoir trouvé Sakura sous vos ordres monsieur le directeur 2 élèves de terminales S ont fermé la bibliothèque.Donc nous pouvons être surs que Sakura Kimonoto n'est pas a l'intérieur. Kyo se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse Naoko et Kaede...  
Kyo: Merde!!!!!!!!!!  
Il descendit les escaliers a toute vitesse en courant sans s'arrêtez dans les couloirs il s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque et essaya d'ouvrir mais la porte était scellée. Il recula et donna des coups de pied violent sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit. Kyo entra essouffler et se mit à courir à l'intérieur  
Kyo: KIMONOTO OU TU ES???  
Il tourna sa tête de gauche a droite en cherchant dans l'espace informatique.  
Kyo: J'ai du me trompé faut que je sorte d'ici avant qu'on me voit.Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et se cogna a l'escabeau.  
Kyo: Putain sa fait mal!Il entendit un murmure.  
Kyo: Ya des esprits ici?  
Voix: Au secours...  
Il leva sa tête et vit des cheveux châtains dépasser du haut de l'armoire.Kyo prit rapidement l'escabeau et monta et vit allongée Sakura avec des bleu et peu partout sur ses jambes.Il lui prit la tête.  
Kyo: Sakura sa va? Répond? Il du se baisser pour mieux l'entendre  
Sakura (murmure):J'ai mal partout!  
Kyo: Je vais te porter tiens bien mon cou même si tu dois m'étrangler.  
Kyo la prit avec son soin et la mit sur son dos elle mit ses bras autour de son cou.Il sortit de la bibliothèque et se mit à courir vers l'extérieur

Chez Fujitaka...  
Nadesiko se moucha bruyamment dans les bras de son mari.  
Nadesiko: J'aurai du venir avec vous dans ce pays!Si elle avait eu un problème elle me l'aurait dit, Sakura me confis tout mais je n'étais pas la...  
Fujitaka: Ne dit pas!C'est plutôt moi je travaille jour et nuit.Et quand je lui dis que je pars sur un site archéologie elle me sourit...

DING DONG DING DONG DING  
Nadesiko se dégagea des bras de Fujitaka et courut vers l'entrée pleine d'espoir.  
Nadesiko:Oui???  
Voix:C'est moi!  
Nadesiko écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la porte.  
Voix:Bonjour ! Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort.  
Nadesiko: ko..Entre s il te plait.  
Kyo:Plus tard j'ai retrouvé Sakura elle va très bien je les amenais à l'hôpital ! Nadesiko mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.  
Fujitaka:Nous avons une dette infinie envers toi merci beaucoup !  
Kyo:Elle vous attend ce qu'elle a vécu sa va être difficile pour elle.  
Nadesiko mit son manteau aider par Kyo, Fujitaka s'apprêtait à partir prendre ses clefs de voiture mais Kyo lui retint.  
Kyo:Je suis garé juste devant ne perdons pas de temps...

Chez Shaolan.

Shaolan sortait de sa douche il mit sa serviette rapidement puis Il s'allongea sur son lit les bras derrière sa tête.  
Quelque chose vibrant dans sa couverture il se redressa et souleva sa couverture c'était son portable...

Shaolan:Tomoyo?  
Tomoyo:Oui c'est moi écoute, on a retrouvé Sakura elle est à l'hôpital...  
Shaolan jeta son portable s'habilla rapidement et pris ses clefs sortit de sa chambre en courant.  
Yelan:Shaolan qu'est ce qui se passe, tu a l'air bien presser?  
Shaolan(en mettant ses chaussures):Mère on a retrouvé mon amie!!  
Yelan:La petite aux yeux verts c'est une très bonne nouvelle.  
Il sourit  
Yelan lui mit son écharpe autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur le front  
Yelan: Fait attention mon chéri! Il ouvrit la porte et sortit en courant.

A l'accueil de l'hôpital  
Nadesiko:Ma fille Sakura Kimonoto!!  
Nadesiko tapa avec ses mains sur le comptoir de l'hôtesse.  
Hotesse:Chambre 10 prenait l'ascenseur étage 2au fonds a droite.  
Nadesiko se mit à courir suivit par Kyo et Fujitaka.

Dans la chambre de Sakura...

Sakura était allongée sur son lit avec un petit pansement sur sa joue et des blessures au visage dans des couvertures bien chaudes.  
Sakura (a moitié endormie):Mmhh je suis bien.  
La porte s'ouvrit brutalement Sakura se redressa prête à se défendre.  
Nadesiko:SAKURA MON ANGE!!Elle se jeta dans les bras de sa fille en la serrant contre elle.  
Sakura:Maman tu es venue!  
Nadesiko prit son visage dans ses mains en la regardant.  
Nadesiko:Tu n'as rien sa va?  
Sakura:Jai un peu faim c'e...  
Nadesiko: IL NE TON PAS DONNER A MANGER CETTE HOPITAL EST INAMISSIBLE JE VAIS VOIR LE DIRECTEUR!Elle sortit de la chambre très énervée.  
Fujitaka prit sa fille dans ses bras.  
Fujitaka:Tu va bien rien de cassé, tu nous as fait peur tu sais?  
Sakura:Je m'en doute désolé.  
Fujitaka:Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, je reviens à toute ma puce!  
Sakura lui fit bye de la main.  
Sakura:Oh Kyo je ne t'avais pas vu merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé!  
Kyo:C'est normal tu est ma...  
Sakura:Je suis quoi?  
Kyo:Sa n'a pas d'importance tu a besoin de repos.  
Sakura:NON je veux savoir la vérité a la rentrée tu m'ignorais, tu me parlé mal aussi et du jour au lendemain tu me sauve la vie sa veut dire quoi tout sa? Tu parles à mes parents comme si tu les connaissais depuis toujours!!  
Kyo:Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas Sakura c'est...

Toc toc

Kyo ouvrit  
Kyo: Tiens tiens la bande a Li...  
Shaolan: Qu'est ce tu fous-la?  
Kyo: Au cas au toi ne le saurai pas c'est MOI qui l'ai retrouvé. Il sortit une cigarette et la mit dans sa bouche.  
Tomoyo: Hey on ne fume a pas ici!!  
Kyo: J'ai compris...On reprendra notre conversation Sakura plus tard!  
Sakura se leva de son lit en boitant habillé de sa robe d'hôpital.  
Sakura : Non je veux savoir maintenant!  
Lika: Mais qu'est ce qui se passe de quoi vous parlez?  
Eriol: Chut!  
Kyo la regarda et soupira.  
Kyo: Têtu comme ta mère!  
Nadesiko arriva accompagnée de Fujitaka avec plein de sac rempli de nourriture  
Nadesiko: On parle de moi? Bonjour tout le monde!!  
Kyo:Je dois y aller! Il quitta la chambre rapidement.  
Sakura cria: Je saurai la vérité!! Fujitaka regarda Nadesiko.  
Sans se retourner Kyo se gratta la tête embêtée et leva sa main pour lui dire au revoir.  
Nadesiko:Ma petite sakura papa et moi devons aller au commissariat nous reviendrons toute a l'heure d'accord? Elle déposa les sacs de nourriture sur le lit de Sakura et son père l'embrassa sur le front en lui disant "a plus tard".

Quelques heures plus tard.

Chiharu:C'est bon de te voir sourire et de te retrouvée ma pucette! Sakura sourit  
Shaolan:Pas trop fatiguée?  
Sakura:Non sa va!Il lui sourit. Elle baissa la tête rouge.  
Lika:Je t'ai préparer plein de bonnes choses gâteau, chocolat fait maison t'a besoin de reprendre des forces!Elle pose un panier couvert par une nappe sur sa table de nuit.  
Sakura:Merci beaucoup Lika je sens que je vais me régaler! Lika sourit  
Eriol:Sakura...  
Sakura:Mh?  
Eriol:Le commissaire Tanashi va te poser quelque question a propos de..  
Sakura mit ses mains sur ses oreilles en criant:  
Sakura:NON JE NE VEUX PAS EN PARLER LAISSER MOI TRANQUILLE SORTAIT D'ICI! Elle se leva et pris le bras de Lika qui se leva surprise en la jeta dehors Chiharu et Tomoyo la suivirent suivi de près par Eriol et Shaolan.  
Elle tomba a genou et mis ses mains sur son visage en pleurant, elle se souvenait des mains froides de Tenshi sur son corps heureusement que Shaolan était arrivé a temps...Shaolan? Shaolan je ne les ai même pas remercier! Je suis trop nulle et elle pleura de plus belle. Sa mère entra paniquée.  
Nadesiko:Ma petite fille! Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui massa le dos pour qu'elle se calme. Fuijtaka aida sa fille à se relevé et la força a ce coucher sur son lit et à s'endormir.

Pendant la nuit..

Sakura sortit de la salle de bain après avoir pris une bonne douche quelqu'un par derrière lui mit la main sur sa bouche. Sakura pris peur et paniqua se débâtit comme elle pouvait.  
Voix: Hey arrête c'est moi!  
Sakura se retourna.  
Sakura: Kyo???? Mais comment tu est entré?   
Kyo:Sa n'a pas d'importance tu sais, je suis venu parce que ta mère ma demander de veiller sur toi!  
Sakura:Je préfère que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre! Elle se coucha dans son lit et se cacha sous sa couverture.  
Kyo: Bon on a vraiment a se parler, il faut que le commissaire de pose des questions!  
Sakura:Non je ne veux pas! Sakura sentit les larmes venir.  
Kyo s'avança et s'assit sur le lit  
Kyo:Je sais que c'est pas facile mais si tu ne témoigne pas maintenant ils ne te lâcherons pas et tu souffrira plus!  
Sakura mit son visage dans son coussin.  
Kyo: Dès que tout sera fini, je te dirai qui je suis vraiment. Sakura releva son visage.  
Sakura: D'accord...

Chez Tomoyo

Vous avez vu c'était la première fois que notre petite Saki réagi comme ca! Je me suis sentit vraiment inutile!Exclama Chiharu.  
Tomoyo:Mouai mais si Eriol avait un moins dur sa ne serait pas arriver!  
Eriol:Ah ouais et comment tu auras fait mademoiselle je sais tout?  
Shaolan versa de l'eau dans un verre  
Shaolan:On ne va pas s'embrouiller pour sa elle est encore sous le choc et le mieux c'est que l'on fasse comme si de rien n'était c'est tout!Lika sourit  
Takashi:C'est n'ai pas que je vous aime pas mais je dois y aller,on se retrouve à l'hôpital pour voir notre petite sœur préférer! Il mit son manteau et fit un clin d'œil a tout le monde et quitta la pièce.  
Chiharu:Hey attend moi je ne veux pas rentrer toute seule!A demain tout le monde.Elle partit rapidement

Les parents de Sakura? Kyo Shaolan Chiharu Eriol et Tomoyo étaient présent le commissaire Tanashi bloc note à la main prêt a écoutez Sakura.  
Tanashi:C'est quand tu veux...  
Sakura serra la peluche que venait de lui offrir sa mère.  
Sakura:Quand shaolan est arriver pour me sauver...

Flash Back(partie 1)  
Voix:SAKURA!!Tenshi se leva brusquement d'elle et vit Shaolan se jeter sur lui en le frappant de toutes ces forces dans le ventre Sakura se leva et s'enfuit en courant dans la bibliothèque...  
Sakura partit s'asseoir dans l'espace de détente et respira bruyamment elle s'allongea sur le fauteuil en attendant les cris de Shaolan et quelques minutes après elle ne pu lutter contre le sommeil.

Plus tard...

Voix: Regarde-moi cette garce!!  
Voix2:A cause d'elle Tenshi est en prison on ne pourra plus jamais le voir!  
Voix:DEBOUT SALE PUTE!Sakura ouvrit les yeux effrayés et se redressa.  
Sakura:Naoko..Et Kaede?  
Kaede:Non on ne le savait pas a cause de toi Tenshi est enfermer comme un chien il ne le méritait même pas!Elle commença a pleurer  
Sakura se leva:VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QU'IL A ESSAYER DE ME FAIRE!!!  
Naoko la gifla ce qui la fit tomber parterre.  
Naoko:Foutaise tout ça, Shaolan est un menteur et toi aussi, ne perdons pas de temps Kaede!  
Kaede essuya ses larmes et hocha la tête.  
Sakura:Qu'est ce que..

Kaede arriva devant elle et lui donna des coups de pied dans les jambes avec Naoko.  
Sakura:Arrêtez!!Sakura se protégea la tête avec ses bras recroqueviller sur elle meme.Elle reçut le pied de Naoko dans le visage et s'évanouit.

Fin du flash back.

Sakura:Et après je ne m'en souviens plus...  
Elle éclata en sanglot tout le monde ne comprenait pas leur attitude Tenshi la pourtant dit de sa propre bouche ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.  
Nadesiko la prit dans ses bras  
Fujitaka:Bravo ma petite fille je suis fière de toi...  
Tanashi:Donc c'est Naoko et Kaede qui t'ont enfermée dans cette bibliothèque.  
Kyo:Jai retrouvée Sakura en haut d'une armoire je vous rappelle donc c'est bien ces salopes qui...  
Nadesiko hurla:KYO RESTE POLI!  
Kyo se gratta la tête.  
Chiharu:Co..Comment ça se passera maintenant? demanda celle-ci les yeux rouges  
Tanashi se leva en prenant soin de mettre son bloc note dans sa poche.  
Tanashi:Nous allons poser des questions a mesdemoiselles sakura tu as besoin de repos merci encore! Il sortit de la pièce.

Chez Kaede

Kaede dansait comme une folle au rythme de la musique qui résonnait dans toute la chambre en bougeant sa tête de haut en bas.  
Kaede:yeah !!Naoko assit sur le lit se rongea les ongles .Le morceau se termina  
Kaede:Trop bien le son!Hey que tu fous assit toi!Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches.  
Naoko prit son amie par le col.  
Naoko:Comment tu peux danser en ce moment Sakura est entrain de mourir dans la bibliothèque!!!  
Kaede poussa violemment celle-ci sur son lit et monta sur elle.  
Kaede:Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait a MON Tenshi l'homme de MES rêves qui me donner du plaisir quand je le voulais, il me rendait heureuse et maintenant il souffre enfermé quelque part.  
Naoko:IL NE T'AIMAIT PAS IL PROFITE DE TOI ET FAISAIT L'AMOUR PARCE QU'IL AVAIT ENVIE!  
Kaede l'étrangla et approcha sa bouche de celle de sa prisonnière.  
Kaede:Oui mais moi j'aimais bien!Elle lui effleura les lèvres et s'embrassèrent comme des déchaînés.  
Naoko (murmura):C'est mal ce qu'on va faire...  
Kaede retira sa chemise pour laisser apparaître sa poitrine généreuse mais...

DING DONG  
Naoko soupira presque de soulagement et Kaede se leva de son amie en remettant sa chemise.  
J'ai pas fini avec toi!fit Kaede en la montrant du doigt  
DING DONG DING DONG  
OUVREZ POLICE.  
Naoko poussa un cri  
Kaede:Hey sois zen fait comme si de rien n'était de toute façon il ne peut rien faire!Celle ci alla ouvrit  
Tanashi:Commissaire Tanashi j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions!  
Kaede:Ouais ouais ouais j'ai tué quelqu'un?  
Tanashi:Ne fait pas la maligne c'est bien toi et ta copine Naoko qui avaient fouiller la bibliothèque Sakura Kimonoto a était retrouvée en haut d'une armoire par l'un de ses camarades!Apparemment vous ne vous êtes pas donner a fond pour la retrouvée?  
Kaede(ironique):En haut d'une armoire hihihi c'est vraiment lamentable!  
Tanashi s'énerva  
Kaede:Vous n'avez aucune preuve contre moi et ma copine si celle-ci est accusée a tort!Donc monsieur si vous le voulait bien j'ai d'autres choses à faire aurevoir!Elle lui claqua la porte au nez et retourna dans sa chambre  
Naoko:Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit alors?  
Kaede:Jai fait comme si de rien n'était, je te lai dit reste zen!Naoko sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie  
Naoko:tu es trop forte ma belle!Kaede sourit embrassa dans le cou de son amante en lui retira sa jupe...


	2. Chapter 2

Suite de : Petite Fleur

Chez les Kimonoto  
VOUS VOUS FOUTTEZ DE MA GUEULE!Hurla Kyo en frappant sur la table du salon.  
KYO!!!!Exclama Nadesiko.Kyo marcha de gauche a droite dans le salon énervé.  
Tanashi:Pour l'instant on a aucune preuve contre elle et quand je suis parti chez Kaede,elle a fait l'innocente et a même défendu sa copine!  
Nadesiko:Oui il faut des preuves faites votre devoir monsieur je vous en prie...  
Tanashi:Ne vous inquiétez pas au revoir! Il se leva du fauteuil et Fujitaka l'accompagna a l'entrée.  
Nadesiko:Sakura rentre demain en plus dans 1 semaine c'est son anniversaire alors rendons la heureuse!  
Kyo sortit son paquet de cigarette de son jean et l'ouvrit  
Kyo:Merde!  
Nadesiko:Mais enfin Kyo quand vas-tu t'arrêter?  
Kyo:Je vais dire la vérité a Sakura il est temps qu'elle sache!  
Fujitaka:Oui elle va nous en vouloir!il s'assit près de sa femme en lui prenant sa main  
Kyo:Elle comprendra prenez soin de vous!Il mit sa veste et son écharpe  
Fujitaka:Où vas-tu? Tu ne restes pas?  
Kyo fit non de la tête et leur fit un clin d'œil

1 semaine plus tard jour d'anniversaire de Sakura  
Chez Shaolan

Chiharu:NON a gauche...heu un peu plus a droite NON NON c'est mal centré pff vous êtes vraiment nul les gars!  
Eriol:Tu crois c'est facile mademoiselle l'inspectrice des travaux finis?  
Chiharu:GRRR tais-toi! A la c'est parfait!!!!!  
Takashi:Enfin...  
Il descendit de la chaise ou il était perché depuis 15 minutes pour placer la banderole "BON ANNIVERSAIRE SAKURA"Eriol l'imita.Ils s'allongèrent sur l'immense fauteuil en poussant un soupir de fatigue  
Lika arriva avec des boissons bien fraîches.  
Lika:Vous l'avez bien mérité les garçons bravo!  
Elle leur servirent a chacun.  
Tous:Merci  
Chiharu:La tête de Sakura quand elle va voir sa et le pire c'est qu'elle se doute de rien!  
Lika:Comment allez vous faire pour l'attirer ici ?  
Eriol:Ben la elle est en ce moment avec Tomoyo entrain de faire les magasins ensuite elles passent chez Saki et...  
Takashi:Les parents de Sakura sont au courant donc pas de souci ensuite Tomoyo mentira a Sakura en lui disant qu'on est tous a la pizzeria!  
Eriol:Tomoyo dira à Sakura qu'elle a oublier son téléphone chez Shaolan et pis voilà...  
Lika:Ah d'accord un peu compliquer votre truc!  
Takashi lui murmura dans l'oreille:Qui peut avoir un plan aussi stupide? Il montra Chiharu de la tête  
Lika sourit.  
Chiharu:Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?  
Shaolan arriva  
Shaolan:Super déco bravo tout le monde! Il prit Lika par la taille elle rougit.  
Eriol (froid): Au lieu de jouer le lover explique qui viendra..  
Shaolan:Alors les pompons girls, les gars de l'équipe de foot, Samantha et nos amis proche!  
Chiharu:Sa sera vraiment génial!  
Shaolan:Que les choses soit bien claires pas de drogue, pas de trucs illicites, pas de conneries et pas de sexe...  
Takashi siffla  
Takashi:Mortel la fête moi je dirai rien a personne!  
Eriol:Pareil  
Chiharu:Heuu...  
Shaolan:C'est chez Moi je fais ce que je VEUX!exclama Shaolan en insistant bien

Du coté de Sakura et Tomoyo

Sakura:Tous les vêtements qu'on a achetés, on peut pas se plaindre, mon anniversaire commence bien et cette soirée à la pizzeria va être géniale!!  
Tomoyo sourit  
Elles arrivèrent devant chez Sakura celle ci sortit les clefs de son sac a main et ouvrit  
Sakura:On est rentré!!  
Voix:Je suis dans la cuisine!  
Elles enlevèrent leurs chaussures et prirent leurs sacs  
Sakura:Maman si tu savais tous ce qu'on a achetaient!!  
Nadesiko préparait le dîner   
Nadesiko:Ah? Montre-moi sa!  
Quelques minutes plus tard

Tomoyo:Il faut qu'on y va les autres doivent nous attendre!  
Nadesiko:Oui oui allez allez filez, je vais ranger vos courses ne vous inquiétez pas!  
Sakura:Merci maman!Elle l'embrassa sur la joue

5minutes avant la fête  
Le salon étaient déjà rempli de monde avec les ballons et les décorations un peu partout 5 immense tables rempli de bonnes choses  
Chips, boissons, bonbons, alcool!!!!  
Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouge foncé entra dans le salon en courant.  
Shaolan:Qu'est ce qui il y a Samantha?  
Samantha: YA SAKURA EN PLACE!!Tous se placèrent existé comme des puces Lika pris soin d'éteindre les lumières.

Tomoyo ouvrit la porte avec la clef  
Sakura:Shaolan ta passer les doubles depuis quand?  
Tomoyo; C'est en urgence seulement et sa mère est au courant donc c'est cool!  
Sakura et Tomoyo pénètrent dans le hall  
Sakura:C'est ou que ta oublier ton portable exactement?  
Tomoyo:Dans le salon je crois...  
Elle ouvrit la porte et...

SURPRISE BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE SAKURA!!!

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux tous ses amis étaient la pour elle, les larmes montèrent a ses yeux.  
Shaolan s'avança et la pris dans ses bras:Bonne anniversaire Saki surprise!Elle se mit a pleurer.  
Samantha:Tu vas pas pleurer ma chérie allez QUE LA FETE COMMENCE!!  
Tous:OUAIS!!!

Chez Kaede  
Naoko se leva du lit honteuse Kaede dormait toujours  
Naoko:Je ne suis pas lesbienne!Elle chercha sa culotte et son tee-shirt  
Mais on sonna a la porte elle grogna et mis le pyjama de sa copine et alla ouvrir  
Naoko:Qu'est ce que c'est?  
Voix:Salut..  
Naoko recula  
Naoko:Kyo? Tu veux quoi?  
Kyo:Te parler seulement!elle prit peur et commença a être agressive  
Naoko:Ah et de quoi au juste? Dépêche-toi j'ai pas le temps!  
Kyo entra sans s'y être invité et ferma la porte avec son coude  
Kyo l'attrapa par la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur  
Kyo:Ecoute-moi bien tu vas allez te dénonce a la police c'est bien compris?  
Naoko:Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu me fait mal!Il serra encore plus  
Voix:Arrete!!!  
Kaede arriva en courant et força kyo a lâchez sa copine  
Kyo:Vu ta tenue je vois qu'on s'éclate ici? il sourit Kaede avait rapidement pris la couverture en cachant son corps  
Kaede:Hé alors qu'est ce que sa peut te faire t'es jaloux?  
Kyo:Ah...non pas du tout vous êtes lesbienne c'est pas mon problème!  
Naoko:JE NE LE SUIS PAS!!  
Kyo:je vois c'est pour le fun!  
Kaede:Tu est venu pour quoi hein?  
Kyo:Avou ce que ta fait et on en parle plus en tout cas je ne sortirai pas d'ici!Il s'assit parterre et sortit une cigarette  
Kaede s'accroupit a sa hauteur en approchant son visage de lui en murmurant d'une voix sensuelle  
kaede(murmura):Oui c'est moi et Naoko et alors?

clic clic

Kaede recula et Kyo se leva en sortant son téléphone de sa poche  
Kyo:Merci et bonne nuit!Il ouvrit la porte et se mit a courir  
Naoko:IL A ENREGISTRE, IL A ENREGISTRE!!!!  
Kaede:Ta gueule toi faut qu'on se tire vite dépêche-toi de t'habiller!

A la fête dans le balcon

Lika était sur le balcon et regarder le ciel brillant d'étoiles elle commença a avoir froid quelqu'un déposa sur ses épaules une écharpe  
Lika se retourna et vit Shaolan souriant  
Lika:Coucou.  
Shaolan:Qu'est ce que tu fait toute seule?  
Lika:La musique commence a me donner mal a la tête!  
Shaolan:Ils sont tous déjà saoul sauf quelque personne  
Lika:Shaolan écoute, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...elle rougit  
Shaolan:J'écoute...  
Lika: je t'aime depuis qu'on est petit Elle se rapprocha de lui  
Lika:Je pense toujours a toi je voulais que tu le sache!  
Shaolan colla son front contre le sien ce qu'il la fit encore plus rougir  
Shaolan:Je le sais moi aussi je t'aime mais comme une petite sœur je sais que sa doit te faire mal c'est vrai au début je t'aimais vraiment mais plus maintenant mes sentiments se sont développés.  
Lika s'effondra en larmes  
Shaolan:hey ne pleure pas je t'en supplie!Il la prit dans ses bras et elle hurlé presque  
Shaolan:Chut sa va allez...  
Lika:Pardonne moi je suis trop bête!  
Shaolan:Ne dit pas sa! C'est moi qui t'es donné de faux espoir!  
Lika:Site plait laisse moi t'embrasser! Elle frôla ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement...

Dans le salon

Samantha:MONTEZ LE SON !!Samantha dansait sur la table avec une bouteille d'alcool a la main  
Takashi:Ouais c'est parti, je vais mettre un son qui va vous faire bouger du rock sa vous dit?  
Tous:OUAIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Takashi mit un C.D. dans la chaîne un son de guitare électrique commença  
Chiharu:MA CHANSON PREFERE L'ARC-EN-CIEL "REWRITE" YEAH!!!Elle bougea sa tête au son de la musique.  
Sakura sourit et se boucha les oreilles  
Sakura se dirigea vers Tomoyo qui se prenait un verre.  
Sakura qui hurlait:TA PAS VU SHAOLAN??  
Samantha arrêta la musique  
Samantha: Regardez dans le balcon Shaolan embrasse Lika!!  
Tous se dirigèrent vers les fenêtres en regardant  
Chiharu(saoul):LUI LA QUI DISAIT PAS DE SEXE MES FESSES OAUIS!!HIPS.  
Sakura se mit a pleurer et s'enfuit en courant  
Tomoyo:Saki!!  
Takashi ouvrit la porte du balcon et Eriol remit la musique tout le monde se remit a danser  
Takashi:Vous vous amusez bien?  
Shaolan:C'est pas ce que..  
Takashi:Sakura vous a vu, elle est parti!Il sortit du balcon.  
Shaolan:Merde!! Il partit en courant

Dans la salle de bain  
Sakura pleurait dans les bras de tomoyo  
Sakura:Je veux mourir!!!  
Tomoyo:Ne dit pas sa!  
Sakura:Je n'avais aucune chance je vous l'avez bien dit!  
Shaolan frappa a la porte  
Shaolan:OUVRE SAKURA SITEPLAIT!!  
Tomoyo: J'ouvre?  
Sakura:Je ne veux pas le voir, je n'ai pas la force!  
Tomoyo:Il faut lui parler maintenant au sinon sa sera plus dur après.  
Sakura ouvrit la porte Shaolan entra essoufflé  
Tomoyo lui jeta un regard noir  
Tomoyo:Je vous laisse!Elle sortit et ferma la porte  
Shaolan:Pourquoi tu est dans cette état la?  
Sakura mit ses mains dans son visage et tomba a genoux  
Shaolan la prit dans ses bras  
Sakura (pleure toujours): Vous... vous allez bien ensemble toi et Lika  
Shaolan écarquilla les yeux et lui prit son visage  
Shaolan:Je n'aime pas Lika c'était seulement un baiser d'adieu!  
Sakura renifla, il l'embrassa sur le nez  
Shaolan:Si tu est dans cette état sa veux dire que tu est amoureuse de moi!Sakura rougit et baissa la tête  
Sakura:Oui c'est vrai tu a raison je t'aime de toute mon âme de tout mon coeur!Il l'embrassa sous la surprise de Sakura un baiser tendre et passionné  
Shaolan:Je t'aime petite fleur!  
Sakura:Moi aussi shaolan!

Au commissariat

Kyo:Jai la preuve voilà écoutez ça! Il prit son téléphone et appuya sur lecture, Tanashi écouta attentivement la conversation entre lui et Kaede ses mains croisés sur son torse.  
"Kyo:Avoue ce que ta fait et on en parle plus en tout cas je ne sortirai pas d'ici!  
kaede(murmura):Oui c'est moi et Naoko et alors?"  
Tanashi:Bravo Kyo on peut les arrêté toutes les 2.  
Kyo:Ces garces vont essayer de s'enfuir, elles savent ce que j'ai fait!  
Tanashi se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit la porte de son bureau et hurla  
Tanashi:Je veux 4 voitures avec moi on a des adolescentes a arrêté!

Dans l'escalier du bâtiment de Kaede  
Kaede et Naoko couraient le plus vite possibles en sautant quatre a quatre les escaliers  
Naoko tomba et se foula la cheville  
Naoko:Aie j'ai mal! Kaede l'aida a se relevé  
Kaede:T'es vraiment un sac de problème et tu nous retarde en plus!  
Naoko se mit a pleurer  
Naoko:Laisse tomber c'est fini...  
Elles entendirent des policiers qui arrivèrent en courant  
Kaede:Non allez viens ,on y va!Kaede tira le bras de Naoko mais celle ci se débâtit  
Kaede:fait comme tu veux!Elle descendit l'escalier arriver au R.d.C Tanashi ouvrit la porte et s'approcha d'elle avec 5 policiers  
Tanashi:C'est fini allez rends toi tu peux demander un avocat toi et ta copine mais si tu essaye quelque chose tu compliquera les choses!  
Kaede tomba a genou et se mit a pleurer.

Shaolan et Sakura s'embrassaient toujours dans la salle de bain  
Shaolan s'arrêta  
Shaolan:Viens! je vais te montrer quelque chose...  
Il la prit par la main et il sortirent de la maison  
Sakura:Mais ou tu m'emmène?  
Shaolan:Attends ici je reviens  
Quelques minutes plus tard Shaolan arriva dans une voiture décapotable noir et se gara devant Sakura  
Shaolan:Alors tu viens?  
Sakura:Depuis depuis quand tu conduis?  
Shaolan:Depuis aujourd'hui même les autres ne le savent pas!  
Sakura sourit et monta a coté de Shaolan.  
Ils arrivèrent près d'un lac complètement désert hors de la ville  
Sakura descendit et Shaolan sortit de son coffre une couverture et la mit sur l'herbe fraîche Sakura s'allongea et Shaolan la prit dans ses bras.  
Sakura:le ciel est magnifique il y a aucun nuages ce soir...  
Shaolan:Regarde tout a gauche!des gros nuages étaient présent dans un coin du ciel  
Shaolan:Ce soir quelqu'un est triste...  
Shaolan se sentit mal  
Sakura:Tu pense a Lika?  
Shaolan:Ouais j'espère qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un de mieux que moi et qu'elle m'oubliera vite..  
Sakura monta sur Shaolan et l'embrassa doucement enlevant son tee-shirt.  
Shaolan:Et si quelqu'un nous voit?  
Sakura:tu sais très bien que personne ne viendra ici à 2h00 du matin...  
Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis sur sa poitrine...

Matin 6h00  
Un chant d'oiseau réveilla Shaolan il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa rapidement ils s'étaient endormit en pleine foret, tout nu!!  
Shaolan remit ses vêtements et réveilla Sakura avec des baisers.  
Sakura:Hmm oui? Elle ouvrit ses yeux doucement et fit un Shaolan tout sourire habillé  
Sakura se redressa  
Shaolan:Bonjour ma belle bien dormi?  
Sakura se recoucha  
Sakura:Oui super bien!  
Shaolan:Il faut que tu te lèves et qu'on rentre chez moi!  
Sakura grogna  
Shaolan mit ses mains sur sa taille en l'embrassant dans le cou  
Shaolan: s'il te plaît j'ai pas envie que le fantôme de la foret t '...  
Sakura se leva paniquer et s'habilla Shaolan éclata de rire.

Arrivé devant le portail de la maison  
Shaolan se gara en faisant attention sous l'œil amusée de Sakura  
Shaolan éteignit le contact  
Shaolan:Et voilà!!  
Sakura:tu sais que t'est beau quand tu conduis?  
Shaolan sourit ils descendirent et firent Kyo arrivait en sifflant joyeusement  
Kyo:Coucou les amoureux! Sakura rougit  
Sakura:bonjour Kyo qu'est ce que tu fait la?  
Kyo:Je devais te parler non?  
Shaolan fronça les sourcils Kyo prit la main de Sakura et Shaolan la retira immédiatement  
Shaolan:la touche pas!  
Sakura:mais qu'est ce qui te prend?  
Kyo:Je vois monsieur Li est jaloux  
Shaolan:Tu ne me volera pas Sakura!  
Kyo:Bien Sakura je ne voulais pas en arriver la mais bon...Sakura je suis ton grand frère!  
Sakura écarquilla les yeux  
Sakura:Quoi?  
Kyo:Ouais tu le sais maintenant maman et papa te doivent des explications et moi aussi d'ailleurs mais...  
il regarda Shaolan froidement  
Kyo:plus tard au fait Kaede et Naoko se sont fait arrêtez par la police! Il partit les mains dans les poches  
Shaolan prit Sakura dans ses bras  
Shaolan:Sakura sa va?  
Sakura ne comprenait plus rien du tout a ce qui se passer  
Shaolan:viens on rentre!ils entrèrent dans le salon Samantha et ses copines étaient couches parterre entrain de ronfler des bouteilles de bière par terres, des chips ,des ballons éclatés  
Shaolan:oulalala je le savais!  
Sakura sourit  
Ils entendirent des gémissements de plaisir  
Shaolan s'avança et s'arrêta devant une porte  
Shaolan:Je vous avez dit pas de sexe!!! Et pas la chambre d'amis!!Il frappa sur la porte  
Takashi ouvrit la porte  
Takashi:Salut  
Sakura:Takashi?  
Shaolan:Qu'est ce tu fous c'était toi qui...  
Takashi:Ben...  
Chiharu poussa celui-ci pour voir qui s'étaient  
Chiharu:Ah coucou sa va...  
Sakura:ON VOUS LAISSE!!  
Sakura referma la porte rouge de honte et suivit de Shaolan qui éclata de rire...

A suivre


End file.
